


Trick for Her, Treat for Him

by alex_awesome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Halloween, Halloween event, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kinda AU, Nipple Play, Piss Play, Pumpkinhead Reaper - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Witch Mercy, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: The Witch of the Wilds is being watched by a servant, jealous and ready to teach her a lesson





	

The Witch of the Wilds strolled into the main corridor of the castle. Dark and full of shadows, she didn't see The Reaper lurking in the corner. She had a spell book in hand, and was most likely on her way out to practice with it. Reaper’s pumpkin head burned brighter. He looks at her revealed ass, and her perk tits and fit legs tightly covered with her black robes. Her high heels clicked on the stone floor, ass swaying with each step. Reaper felt blood surge to his groin. It was now or never.

The Reaper shadow stepped in front of the main gate of the castle, blocking The Witch’s exist. She paused with a hand to her mouth. “Ah hello Reaper, I’m just going out for a bit to work on my spell book.” She said. “You can come too if you wish.” 

The Reaper laughed. “Maybe you should let me have a look at that book. I bet I could get pretty good at magic if you'd let me try.” He stepped forward. “I’d love to try some magic on you.” His voice had grown sinister and aggressive. 

The Witch took a step back, heart starting to pound. “I’m the one in charge, Reaper. You're talk is out of place.” She muttered.

The Reaper started to walk around her, her head whipping around to follow his steps. “Maybe I should be in charge, ever think about that? Ever consider that I may be better than just a servant?” He swung out a boot, crashing it into her ankle, sending her down to the floor with a shocked yelp.

“Reaper! How dare you!” She growled, furious. The Reaper bent down to meet her angry eyes. 

“I don’t think you should be in charge of this team. I’m smarter and stronger.” He put the bottom of his boot to her chest and shoved, causing her to be flung back across the ground. She gasped, and gave him a nasty scowl when she noticed the dirt smeared across her dress. “You should just make me boss now, it’ll be easier if you don't put up a bitch fit.”

The Witch felt herself grow afraid. The Reaper loomed over her, and suddenly he grabbed the spell book from her side. He put it to the mouth of his pumpkin head. A flame emerged, catching on the paper and spreading over the whole book. 

“Reaper what are you doing!?” The Witch cried out, arm outstretched. Reaper dropped the ruined book, stepping on it, grinding the burnt pages to ashes. “Not much of a witch now are you.” He said.

The Witch started to back up on her hands. Without her spell book, her main source of power, she wasn't sure if she could defend herself. Reaper had power to after all, and she was the one who gave it to him. He lunged at her. She quickly tried to avoid him, but he grabbed her, and took hold of her neck, lifting her up into the air. She choked and he laughed. “Am I the boss yet?” He asked.

“N-No! You're my servant! I c-command you to let me go!” She resisted. He threw her a good ways across the room. She tried to crawl again, lifting her wings, but they couldn't pick her up. The Reaper walked over to her, his heavy boots loud on the stone.

He flexed his fingers, the claws on his gloves clinking against one another. He pushed her flat on her back, and reached for one of his shotguns. Sticking the barrel under her dress, he lifted it to expose her panties. 

“You’re always walking around the place like a whore, we’ll have to get rid of this shameful outfit.” Reaper said, tisking. The Witch shook her head. “You don't get a say so, I’m the boss now.” Reaper responded. 

Reaper reached up under her dress, grabbing the waistband of her panties. He yanked them down, pulling them down along her legs. She shrieked, eyes watering now. Reaper pulled them past her heeled boots, and tossed them on the floor. He jumped on her, pinning her down. He brought his claws to the cleavage of her dress, and started to tear down in a straight line. In no time it was in shreds. He laughed and she started to cry.

“No, no stop..” The Witch begged, but was not listened to.

Reaper hooked a claw under her bra. He jerked it open, and her large tits bounced free. The only thing she wore now was her stockings and heels. The Reaper took a breast in each hand. He rolled her nipples with his leather finger tips, erecting them, making her moan.

“Like that? You want this?” He cooed, flicking her sensitive nipples with his claws. He felt his cock stand up halfway. 

Reaper moved up, now sitting above her breasts. He reached for his crotch, and undid some belts and zippers. He pulled his large cock out. Around eight inches, and thick in his hand, it was something he was proud of. The Witch’s eyes widened. Reaper thumbed his piss slit, and rolled back his foreskin over his cock head, letting out a moan. He positioned it to her mouth.

“Now be a good bitch and suck your boss’ cock.” He ordered. He twisted one of her nipples hard, and as soon as her lips parted to yelp his cock was shoved in. 

She gagged as his length hit the back of her throat, and tears streamed down her face. The Reaper grabbed her by the hair, forcing her head down on his throbbing cock as he fucked her face. “Use your tongue or I’ll choke you.” He commanded. With teary eyes she obeyed, pushing her tongue against the underside of his cock. “Yeh thats it, dumb slut.” He moaned.

The Witch took a good suck on the inches filling her mouth, licking the exposed head. Ashamed as she was, she felt a surge of excitement. Reaper wiped away a drop of saliva that had dripped down her chin before starting to thrust his hips again. “That’s a good servant” He said.

Eventually he freed her throat. She gasped, filling her lungs with air. Reaper took his cock, slick with drool, into his hand and continued to pump. He stood, letting go of his cock for a moment. It stood stiffly between his thick legs. He picked up her legs, dragging her body towards himself. She panted, slick spread on her pussy as she couldn't control her arousal. She hated it, so so much. The Reaper pulled both of her legs on his sides, and eyed her wetness. 

“Looks like someone is ready to hand down her title.” Reaper laughed. He put a finger to her pussy. She yelped as he drug the back of his claw across her clit and over her folds, teasing. He dropped her legs, bringing the claw to his pumpkin mouth. His head shone brighter.  
He bent down on his knees, and took his cock again. He caressed The Witch’s thighs as he aimed his member for her pussy, placing his cock head to her wet lips. She bit her lip, shaking her head no and hyperventilating. He popped the leaking head of his cock between her folds, eliciting a startled moan from her. He rocked his hips forward, slowly sliding more of his cock into her. She scratched at the floor, holding back whimpers. Half way in, The Reaper pulled out, emptying her.

“Wait.” The Witch murmured.

“Want to be fucked?” Reaper snarled. “That it? Can’t stand to not have my thick cock?”

He pushed himself back in, only this time he didn't stop until his balls touched her skin. He fully hilted, his cock snug against her sweet spot. She whined, resisting the urge to grind her hips on him. He pulled out halfway then shoved himself in. The Witch started to moan and yelp as he thrust in and out, fucking her hard. Her tits bounced with each thrust, and Reaper reached for them, scratching the soft skin and pulling her hard nipples. 

“You’re such a fucking whore, Witch. Like a bitch in heat.” Reaper laughed, feeling his climax approaching. “My servant, all mine to fuck and play with.”

The Reaper continued to fuck her, harder and faster as he came closer to orgasm. His breathing hitched, and his balls tightened. “Say I’m the boss, say I own you!” He bellowed at her. He smashed his cock into her g-spot, roughly fucking it. She screamed, puffing out her chest as her tits bounced wildly, and arching her hips off the floor. 

“Yes! You're my boss, I’m your servant!” She cried. The Reaper growled like a wild animal, howling, slapping her thighs and pounding her.

Reaper threw his head back and let out a long moan as his orgasm hit. The light within his head burst into a blaze. His cock shot thick globs of cum deep into her. She shook around him, her own climax sending convulsions through her. Her eyes rolled back as she felt Reaper’s hot cum fill her up and leak from her pussy. Reaper pulled out, breathless. The Witch lied on the ground, shaking slightly, cum dripping out of her. She was embarrassed and mortified. 

The Witch was about to say something, probably beg, when she was struck in the face with something hot and liquid. She batted her eyes, seeing The Reaper aiming a stream of steaming piss right at her. It flowed down her face and into her cleavage. Her tears mixed in with it. Finally Reaper was finished, and he shook a few droplets of piss off of his cock head before tucking himself away. 

“I’ll not stand for this!” The Witch cried.

The Reaper scoffed. “From now on you’ll be on your back a lot around me.” He said, turing away.

“Dr. Junkenstein will have your head!” She responded. 

The Reaper stopped. He laughed, clenching his fists. “Then I guess I’ll have to visit him as well.” He rasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
